Kokoro Hanabusa
|color2 = |Name = Kokoro Hanabusa |Kanji = 華房心 |Romaji = Hanabusa Kokoro |Aliases = |Image = Hanabusa Kokoro Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "L.O.V.E! Ko.ko.ro! Hey, you say it too!" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = B |Bday = September 1st |Height = 5'1" or 156 cm |Weight = 43 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Paragliding |FFood = Melon Bread |LFood = Green Pepper |CV = Murase Ayumu }} Kokoro Hanabusa (華房心 Hanabusa Kokoro) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description The strong-willed idol who thinks that he is the best. His astounding actions are catching fan's hearts. He thinks he is shining as a boy but he can shine even more when he shows himself as a girl. He has friends but since he thinks some people are too weak, he is having solo activities. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Kokoro Hanabusa! Make a lot of memories together with the cute Kokoro♪ If you cheat on me with other I-chu's...I won't forgive you☆ *''How did you become an idol?'' **Isn't it obvious? Because I wanted to become the top idol! I will make everyone happy so cheer on me a lot ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **It's easier by myself. I don't need friends...No~ Ah Kokoro got dark for a moment~ Tehehe☆ *''Please tell us about the new song.Official twitter. **The new song is a happy song about myself and my friends ♪ Tomorrow will be our anniversary, so please gather together to listen to Kokoro and friend's song~! Personality Kokoro has a different personality he shows to his fellow idols and to his fans. To his idols, he is haughty and arrogant, believing himself to be better than all of them. He believes that he can easily continue on without friends, and doesn't get along well with the others. To his fans, Kokoro acts the part of a cutesy energetic idol. He's very cheerful and does everything he can to appear as lovable as possible on stage. Appearance General Appearance = Kokoro has light green eyes, pale skin, and long light-brown hair. He keeps part of his hair in front of him, reaching down just past his chest, and the rest of his hair goes down to his butt. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = His idol outfit is a yellow dress with brown diamond-liked designs going down the middle and curls coming from the chest-region. Around his neck is a large black ribbon, with a pink ribbon adorned by two orange flowers outlined in white on it. His dress has a cream-colored ribbon tied around the middle, with an orange stripe going along it. On his right wrist, he wears a poofy green wrist-band. - SR Card = He usually wears some sort of black hairband or hat and an assortment of female clothing. His school uniform is that of the second generation, a black skirt going up to his chest with two lines of golden buttons going down the front paired with two golden lines on each side and white frills peaking out from the bottom, a matching black suit jacket with golden buttons going down each side with lighter colored sleeves from the wrist down, and white frills on the edges.With these, he wears a red, white, and blue patterned ribbon, made up of lines going in different which ways. - UR Card = ''To Be Added. - LE Card= Kokoro is shown wearing his outfit from his Rare Card, in addition he is carrying a green and a pink shopping bag. - GR Card= Kokoro is shown wearing his outfit from his Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card = To Be Added. }} - Halloween Scouting = - UR Card = To Be Added. }} - Autograph and Mini Live = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = To answer everyone's feelings, I, Kokoro, will sing~ ☆ |Idolizing = Because there are no one cuter than Kokoro. |Reg1 = I'm Hanabusa Kokoro. Ehehe, Everyone should love me! |Reg2 = Receive the kisses I'm throwing~ CHU, CHU~ |Reg3 = I love everyone too~! |Reg4 = L・O・V・E！KO・KO・RO！ Come on, you say it too! |Reg5 = Don't underestimate a second year student! |Reg6 = Since I'm a senior you have to properly greet me! |Reg7 = Friends? I don’t need useless people.Replaced since the maintenance on November 26. |Reg8 = Isn't this dress cute? Ya~an I want it~ |Reg9 = President~ I want a new idol costume~ Ple~ease! |Reg10 = Producer~! You should prioritize me instead of them... hmph! |Reg11 = Friends are nice to have, isn't it?Implemented since the maintenance on November 26. |Jul1 = Sunburning is an enemy for every cutie boy! I have to properly take care of my skin. |Jul2 = On Tanabata, I wrote that I wanted to become the world's cutest idol. |Aug1 = Kokoro wants to see the fireworks~! Take me! |Aug2 = It's hot! I'm saying it so prepare some drink for me! |Sep1 = Hey, hey, call me Ko-ko-ro. |Sep2 = It's my birthday! Celebrate it in a grand scale! |Oct1 = I'm holding an autumn festival of melon bread! It's an annual event! |Oct2 = Prepare an extraordinary cute clothes for my Halloween costume! |Nov1 = Autumn of sports, isn't it? After a long while, I'm feeling like doing paragliding! |Nov2 = No~! Kokoro's skirt is lifted up because of the playful autumn breeze! |Dec1 = Merry Kokoro-cha~n! Come on! On three! ... One, two, three! |Dec2 = Let's have a toast with the champagne. It'll be the non-alcoholic ones, of course. |Story = I wonder which story will you see. |Main1 = Please choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = Let's read it together okay? |Love1 = Love Story? oh why are you so B・O・L・D Producer ♪ |Love2 = Shall we get excited together? |Shop = It's the shop! Man I want new clothes... |Purchase = Show me later what you brought okay? |Friend = Here is friend's information. It's stupid to rely on friends you shouldn't do it! |Other = It's best to come here if you're in trouble! |Start1 = Come on, else I'll leave you behind! |Skill1A = Because I don't want to lose. |Skill1B = Everyone! Are you watching? |Skill1C = |Clear1 = I still don't want it to finish! |Affection1 = Love Love Heart's Beating ☆ |Start2 = Of course I'll get serious! |Skill2A = Does everyone like Kokoro~? |Skill2B = Shall we raise the tension more? |Skill2C = Kya~! I'm happy~! |Clear2 = The encore call doesn't stop! |Affection2 = Kya~! This is love? This is love, right? |Start3 = Kokoro-chan will show you the best live! |Skill3A = Kokoro's heart is thumping! |Skill3B = Receive Kokoro's song! |Skill3C = The world of showbiz isn't an easy place! |Clear3 = Producer, let me sing more! |Affection3 = N-not really, I'm not thinking about it at all, okay! |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in second generation. * Type he likes: A girl cuter than him. * His favorite flower is poinsettia * His favourite animals are cats. * He likes to wear cute clothes. * Though he says he doesn't want other group members, he is often seen spying on the other I-Chus, commenting "Ah, how nice it is to have a group." * The iKids Toshiyuki Ryugu says he would have preferred to have a cute girl like Kokoro as a sibling. Notes Banner text source Category:POP'N STAR Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Second Generation